


In The Coldness Of Circhester

by PyromaniacCreator



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Comfort, Love Confessions, Oblivious Reader, Other, readers gender not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyromaniacCreator/pseuds/PyromaniacCreator
Summary: it was just gonna be a quick trip about nothing in specific to Circhester with him, right?
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	In The Coldness Of Circhester

**Author's Note:**

> i dreamed of smth similar the other night, so i decided to write a small fic inspired by said dream

The train ride felt like it took forever, especially in this uncomfortable silence. Your legs were shaking like no tomorrow as you glanced from behind your Rotom phone, to see your travelling buddy look outside the window. You took in his every feature, from his pale skin to his piercing blue and tired eyes. He definitely hadn’t slept properly in ages, judging by the bags under his eyes. When he turned his head to look at your direction, you averted your gaze back to your phone. Another text message from Raihan. You reply to him nonchalantly, completely disregarding what he had said about this being a date with the pale man across you. It was getting quite hot in all the winter gear you had on, so you opted out to taking off your scarf for now. You only now noticed that Piers was still staring at you, and as your eyes locked with his, you couldn’t quite make up what was going on in that little head of his. Why had he asked specifically for you to join him to Circhester? You just weren’t able to wrap your head around it.  
He was the first one to pull his eyes off of you, returning to look outside the window. You blinked, twice. Odd. Piers was being suspiciously silent this whole train ride. Normally he’d be kicking up a storm of a chat with you. He’d talk about pretty much anything. Absolutely anything, and you’d just listen to him blabber on and on and on. 

You didn’t give it a second thought, opting out to looking out the window as well to see snowy landscapes finally fill the view. You’d be in Circhester in a hot minute. 

As the train came to a halt, you and Piers hop off. And as if on command, your stomach begins growling, demanding it be fed right now. Piers looks at you with a humored expression, before shaking his head. He turns around, before slouching onward. You decide to follow him, secretly hoping he’d be looking for a food joint. And when he stops in front of a local fancy restaurant, your face warps into multiple emotions; horror and curiosity being the most prominent. You definitely weren’t dressed for a fancy restaurant, and neither was Piers. In your winter gear, you hobble after Piers as he enters the restaurant. He talks to the receptionist, and it turns out he had made a reservation beforehand.  
The two of you are led to the back of the restaurant, to a table of two. As you sat down, you took notice of the otherwise empty restaurant. Odd.  
A waitress comes by to take your orders, and you ponder through the menu.  
‘’Order anything you want, it’s on the house.’’ Piers suddenly noted. You peek from behind your menu, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He gives you a faint smile.  
So you order a traditional Galarian dish, with some fancy vine to go with it. The waitress disappears into the kitchen, leaving the two of you to your business. A moment if silence passes.  
‘’Soo, ya didn’t think about telling me we were going to a fancy schmancy restaurant?’’ you noted. ‘’I would’ve dressed better if I had known.’’ you added.  
Piers looks at you, before replying. ‘’I wanted it to be a surprise.’’  
You tilt your head at that. Why on Earth would he want to surprise you with a fancy dinner?  
You just couldn’t wrap your head around it. About 30 minutes pass by in silence, before your dishes are brought in. Your stomach rumbling loudly as it is set in front of you.  
‘’Enjoy your dinner.’’ the waitress said before disappearing back to the kitchen. You dig in to your dish, happy to have food right now. It isn’t until you’re finished that you speak up again.  
‘’So why Circhester out of all places?’’ you asked. Piers twirls some spaghetti into his fork, before looking up at you.  
‘’You’ll see.’’ he replied. Well that didn’t answer anything. What was up with this man today?  
You watch in silence as he finishes his dish. The waitress comes back now, with two dishes of dessert. You dig in, your mind still racking around all of this. As you finish your dessert, you glance at Piers. He’s looking at you with what you thought to be fondness. Uh, that was new?  
Soon after the two of you exit the restaurant, and walk around the city, before coming to Hero’s Bath.

You sit down on the bench next to Hero’s Bath, and Piers takes his place next to you. He sits uncomfortably close to you, you noted. Oh well, you didn’t pay it any mind. You look at the Bath, the steam that’s rising from it and suddenly you realize you’re underdressed as a shiver of cold passes through you.  
‘’It’s pretty cold out here, huh?’’ you noted. When you don’t get a reply, you attempt to turn your head to see what was going on, but before you can do anything,, you feel yourself being pulled tightly into Piers’ embrace, his arms wrapping around your waist and head resting on top of yours. Internally, you panic. This was all so new and sudden from him. What had gotten into him? You are about to open up your mouth, but get interrupted.  
‘’You’re so oblivious, aren’t ya?’’ he asked.  
‘’Huh?’’ you replied, without even thinking.  
‘’Shoulda known ya are. It’s been obvious since the beginning.’’ he noted. ‘’Look, darling, I’ve been tryin’ to make it as obvious as anythin’, but ya just don’t catch on, do ya?’’ he asked.  
‘’I… what?’’ you muttered.  
‘’I like you. Have liked for a long while.’’ Piers muttered. ‘’Today has been all a part of a plan we put up with Raihan.’’ he added. So that’s why Raihan called it a date? Because it was actually a date? What? You could feel the heat gathering up on your face. Oh, if this wasn’t embarrassing, you didn’t know what was.  
‘’I’m..’’ you began.  
‘’Shh, it’s fine. I knew you wouldn’t catch on unless I was blunt about it.’’ Piers noted. You felt your face go even hotter, if that even was possible. Burying your face into your palms, you let out a sigh. Piers’ hold on you is tighter than ever, and sitting there, in his lap, you ponder back in time. Everything was starting to make sense now. The songs he wrote and sang, they were directed at you. The things he did, he did for you. Everything, every single thing had been just so you’d get the hint. But you had been so oblivious, oh so oblivious to all of it. You can feel tears starting to form in the corners of your eyes, and you wipe them away with your mittens.  
‘’I’m so sorry.’’ you mumble. ‘’I shoulda seen the signs.’’ you added.  
‘’The important thing is that you know now. The only thing left is knowing how you feel.’’ he said. You tense up and then relax in his embrace. How did you feel about him? You had never given it a second thought. Not to the butterflies in your tummy when he smiled at you, not to the odd rushes you got when you saw him perform, not to the yearning to be with him all the time. You thought you knew what to answer now.  
‘’Well Piers… I think the feeling is mutual.’’ you replied. ‘’I never realized it until now, how much you actually mean to me.’’ you added. His embrace on you got tighter than ever, and he snuggled his face into your beanie.  
‘’I’m glad.’’ he mumbled. ‘’So, so glad.’’ he added. 

Later that day, you sat on the train back home. This time you were seated next to Piers, snuggled up close to him as you scrolled your phone. A new text message from Raihan asking how the date went. You snap a selfie to send to him of the two of you sitting closely together. You don’t wait for his reply, pocketing your phone that began buzzing wildly with new messages being sent your way in a constant stream. You ignored it, in favor of snuggling up to your boyfriend, head resting on his shoulder. The train ride home would be a long one, but at least this time around it wouldn’t be in awkward silence. You were glad about that. Very glad.


End file.
